Aeternum Perierat
by May Braylen
Summary: A/U: Morgana used a forbidden spell that sent Merlin spiraling to an entirely new place, Present day London. Merlin was terrified and had no place to go, it had been weeks; his magic was weak…and there was no way he could get back to Arthur. One night it got too cold so he broke into the nearest empty flat. Unfortunately, that flat happened to be 221B… (Merthur and Johnlock)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Merlin or Sherlock. Although if I did…**

***Aeternum Perierat * **_**Latin for**_** "Forever Lost"**

_**A/N:**_** I posted a small ficlet on Tumblr and people seemed to enjoy it so I decided to do more. I really hope you like it! Follow me on Tumblr if you wish: .com **

**Warning: This is AU obvious, also drug use (but honestly not totally intentional), and possibly other issues down the road.**

_**Chapter One**_

Camelot was under siege. Again. Morgana had raised an army. Again. This time they were not human, they were not the undead, but clay. Clay soldiers marched through the lower town and made their way up to the castle with ease, the knights were being cut down before they could retaliate. The worst part was that if you killed a soldier, another formed from the ground, their arms were their weapons. The clay fashioned into blunt clubs and razor sharp edges. Merlin sprinted through the chaos to get to Arthur who was behind a pillar away from the action. His right arm and leg had been injured.

Merlin ducked behind the pillar and fell to his knees, out of breath, "We have to get you to Gaius!" he huffed through ragged breathes. Arthur had his limp arm in his lap and sword in his other hand. His was caked in wet clay and his hands were bleeding. The King's head lulled to the side and his glanced at Merlin with vacant eyes.

"I've failed…haven't I?" Arthur said softly. His eyes drooped and the sword fell from his grasp. Merlin cursed and slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you dare fall asleep!" He practically growled and Arthur almost laughed at his friend but he was too weak.

"You hit me." He snorted in disbelief. Merlin's patience was wearing thin; he heaved an arm under Arthur and pulled him up. Arthur allowed himself to be lifted and struggled to keep his eyes open, "You won't be able to get me to Gaius. Not when I'm this injured. Those soldiers will tear you into pieces before you get halfway across the courtyard."

"I'm astonished by the amount of faith you have in me, sire. This isn't the first time I've saved your sorry arse." Merlin snapped peeking out from behind the pillar. Under his breathe he muttered a spell and the dozen soldiers burst into flame melting them. The knights were stunned and all backed away from the burning mounds. Merlin made his move and ran with Arthur as fast as he could across the courtyard. He counted the knights. Gwaine. Alive. Elyan. Alive. Percival. Alive. Leon. Injured. Good, Merlin was relieved. Percival spotted Merlin heading to the castle and sprinted over looping an arm around his king.

"Make sure he stays alive, Merlin. We're counting on you." Percival sad tiredly. Merlin frowned and nodded. Percival pounded on the infirmary door until it creaked open, Gwen drenched in sweat peered out for a moment before swinging the door fully open and leading Merlin in. Percival gave Merlin one last sad look and then he was gone, back into battle. Merlin's chest was tight. He had to do something. Gwen took Arthur and helped him onto one of the only empty beds left. She didn't speak to Merlin; she hurried past him and fetched Gaius at once.

The old physician was there in a second. His hair was everywhere, and his hands were smeared in clay and blood. It made Merlin sick to his stomach to see the sight.

"How's it going out there?" Gaius said in a low tone stripping away Arthur's chain mail to expose his battered limbs. Merlin shrugged and shook his head, hoping he wouldn't cry, but it was proving to be difficult.

"We're losing. Gaius…I have to do something!" Merlin practically pleaded. Gaius began to clean the gashes along Arthur's arm and leg with pursed lips.

"And what do you plan to do." He said not looking at the boy. He placed the bloody cloth back into the water basin and let his hands travel to Arthur's shoulder, "Sire, I need to pop it back into place. This is going to hurt. Please, stay calm." Arthur nodded barely conscious and scrunched his eyes together. With a sickening pop, Arthur let out a yelp and drifted off completely, "He's fainted. Better than the pain I suppose." Gaius whispered. He turned to Merlin who was standing with his fist clenched and eyes blazing gold.

"I'm going to kill Morgana." He snarled. Gaius hurried to Merlin and placed a hand on either side of his shoulder.

"Calm down." He said with a worn tone. Merlin took a breath and his eyes went back to normal, "You will not do anything rash, do you understand me, Merlin?" Merlin backed away shaking his head.

"You can't stop me. So, please, don't try…I have to do this…even if it kills me. I'm destined to protect Arthur, and Morgana is threatening our home. I won't allow it. Not anymore." Gaius for once was at a loss for words. Merlin wiped the tears out of his eyes and his signature goofy smile appeared, "You're like a father to me, and I love you like one. That's why I have to stop this." Merlin gave Gaius one last look and fled from the room, thankful that Arthur wasn't awake to protest.

Running through the halls of Camelot was heart breaking. Tapestries were set a blaze and windows were shattered, and the floor was littered with dead knights. Merlin got by the clay soldiers with ease and was in front of the familiar oak doors. Inside, he knew what awaited him. He knew the risks, but he didn't care. Morgana was about to know his secret, but hopefully, she wasn't going to live to do anything about it. He grasped the handles, his knuckles white, he took a deep breath. For Camelot. For Gaius. For my friends. For Arthur. He chanted in his head and when the confidence was strong enough he ripped the doors open with a bang.

The people inside were startled and Morgana lounged in the Arthur's throne, clearly not impressed by Merlin's entrance. Guards rushed to Merlin to seize him but Morgana raised a hand to stop them, and they did begrudgingly.

"Ah, _Merlin_, you know that you're a pain in my arse don't you? Why wouldn't you just roll over and die already." She said in a mock kindness. She swung her legs over so they were flat on the floor now and stood up brushing off her dress.

"I guess I'm just resilient." Merlin said with the same lukewarm kindness. He glared at her as she walked proudly toward him.

"I can tell." She smiled. She grabbed Merlin's face with one hand and examined him closely, "I'll spare you, Merlin. Come be my _manservant _we'd have so much fun." She licked her lips causing Merlin to shutter, "Awh, is sniveling Merlin, scared? I'm so sorry sweetie, but in all seriousness you should be." Merlin laughed.

"Oh no. I'm not scared. Disgusted? Yes." Morgana lashed out and slapped Merlin across the face causing him to stumble back.

"How _dare_ you talk to your Queen in such a manner." She hissed. Merlin wiped the blood off his lip.

"You are not my queen." He hissed back. His eyes flared and he snapped his head to the side and Morgana flew across the room and hit the stone wall with a thud. She slumped to the ground and the guards instead of coming after him ran out like the scared cowards they were, "And I'm so sorry, but you're mistaken. I'm not afraid of you, but you should be afraid of me Morgana. I am your doom."

Morgana groaned and got to her feet and look of shock and anger written across her once pure beautiful features, "_EMRYS?"_ she shouted.

"In the flesh." Merlin waved his hand lazily and the rug under Morgana's feet flew out from under her and she toppled to the ground again. Merlin walked to the woman and crouched down beside her.

"What happened, Morgana? You were good person, but you allowed the seeds of revenge and self-pity engulf your purity. You have a gift, something that is outlawed by a person who had done wrong, but you could have shown Uther the beauty. By doing this you're only justifying his actions. By doing this you're ruining everything that Arthur is trying to do! What he will do!" Merlin by the end was yelling his voice cracking in desperation. Morgana had her head hung low, seemingly ignore Merlin, "Are you listening to me?! Morgana?!" Merlin grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

Morgana laughed.

Merlin was taken aback, "What are you laughing at? What is wrong with you?" Merlin said his eyes blurring by tears.

"Oh, Emrys. I knew you'd show yourself today. Can't help but be the hero can you? The fact that you're _Merlin _only makes this so much more fulfilling, you tried to kill me once. You know how I am with revenge. This makes it that much sweeter." Merlin stood up and raised his hand above Morgana's head, but Morgana stood and in her fingers were three hairs. Merlin's hair.

"AETERNUM PERIERAT!" She blew on the hairs and they began to glow shimmering silver and suddenly Merlin felt a tugging sensation in his chest.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He screamed. He tried to use his magic but it didn't work. His limbs felt heavy and he fell to the floor his breathing labored, "No, no, no! What is going on!" his voice got quieter and Morgana pet the Merlin's neck with such gentle care that it startled him.

"We could have had something. You could have been my beautiful, powerful king, but you're nothing but a wizard with blind cause. You deserve this, Merlin. You could have helped me. I truly believe that. So, when you're gone, remember that you caused Camelot to fall into my hands." Morgana kissed Merlin's forehead, "You're going far, far away to die alone. Goodbye." Merlin's vision blurred. Morgana's smirking face dissolved and he was left in darkness. He felt like he was spiraling downward or was it up? He couldn't tell everything was dark, an inky black that was almost palpable. The last this he remembered was hitting a solid surface. Hard.

When Merlin opened his eyes it was cold. Very cold. He shivered and sat up looking around. Nothing looked familiar; he rubbed the doziness out of his eyes and began to panic. He got to his feet and began searching around. All he gathered was he was not in Camelot anymore. The ground was a hard rock of some sort and there were metal bins surrounded by black bags all around him. He looked up and noticed how tall the buildings were around him; he stood up and began to walk. He was shaky and felt dreadful. Once out in the open his jaw dropped.

The street was lit by large flameless torches and mechanical carriages zoomed past. People in odd clothing pushed passed him giving him strange look and shying away. Merlin hugged himself close, he had to think fast. He saw a man talking into a small device and he scurried to him.

"Sir, excuse me…" Merlin asked quietly and the man scrunched his noise at him and put the device in his pocket.

"What do you want?" the man said glaring down at him.

"I was wondering…where…where exactly is…Where am I?" Merlin said uncertainly. The man stared at him in disbelief and rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding, mate? London. You're in London. There's a homeless shelter around the corner…go get off the street." The man looked sad when he walked away but Merlin was confused and ran after the man.

"Homeless shelter? I don't need that. I need to get back _home_, my friends are in trouble-" the man spun around and stopped him mid-sentence.

"Look. It's cold. I have to get home. Sorry if you're in some trouble, mate but it's not my problem. Big red building. Go get some warmer clothes. Someone can help you there." And the man disappeared into the mass of people. Merlin stood there for a second his head ached and he could taste the blood in his mouth. He reluctantly traveled towards where he was told to go, there was no harm in going to get warmer clothing and hopefully something to eat. When he got to the red building he was shaking from the cold, or maybe because he couldn't stop thinking about Arthur and Camelot.

When he went into the building there was a woman at a desk who shot up from her chair when she saw Merlin walk in.

"Oh darling! What happened to you?" She said running over to him and cupping his face gently. Merlin flinched away and the woman pulled back apologetically, "Sorry, hon, come sign in." She led Merlin to the desk and put a pen and sheet of paper in front of him. Merlin stared at it blankly, "You need to put your name and date here." The woman said patiently pointing at the paper. Merlin nodded and took the pen, it trembled in his hand and he signed his name but paused on the date.

"I…I don't know the date…" The woman looked at him with pity.

"It's November 2nd, 2012…" Merlin nodded and scribbled the date down. 2012…He didn't understand. He was so confused. He began to cry, sob really, the woman grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, "let's go get you some clothes, we'll figure out what to do with you after…"

"I'm lost." Merlin sobbed, "This is not good…"

"Where are you from, dearie?" she said softly nudging him down a hallway. Merlin debated about telling the woman and decided she was nice so there was no harm in it.

"Camelot…" The woman stopped abruptly and spun around.

"Camelot? Like the story?" She said gently.

"What story?" Merlin hiccupped wiping his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time. The woman opened her mouth but snapped it shut again, "Nothing. Here's the dressing room. Let's see if we can find you something." Merlin eyed her suspiciously. Story? That was not a good sign. The woman came back a second later with a pile of clothes in her hands. She pointed to another door, "There's the bathroom wash your face and put these on." Merlin complied.

When he walked into the small room he cringed. It smelled too clean, too sanitary, and there was a porcelain bowl. That was new. He slipped into a yellow t-shirt, rough blue trousers, and bright red sweater, they weren't the same fabric that he was used to but they were nice. When he came back out the woman beamed at him.

"Much better, this way, this way." And again he was lead to another room. This one was much larger and there were many other people inside, along with beds that lined the walls. Small windows high on the walls let in some sounds of the city bustling around them. The woman stopped at an empty bed and pat the sheets with a frown, "I'm afraid to say until we find out more information about you, we can only allow you to use this bed for tonight."

"Thank you for your kindness…" Merlin said sitting down on the stiff cot. She nodded and glanced around at the other people staring.

"Take care. If you need me…I'll be up front." Merlin nodded and she left and hurried out back to her post. Merlin lay down on the cot and stared at the wall. Ignoring the chatter around him. His head was pounding and all he wanted was for it to stop, he wanted all the pain to go away. He was almost asleep when he was shaken awake. A group of three or four guys stood in front of him and Merlin scrambled up right.

"Hey, mate, you don't look so good." The biggest one said with a grin, he had a buzzed head and black spotted teeth.

"I don't feel well…I would like to sleep." Merlin said timidly. It was best not to cause trouble here.

"Well come out back with us, we have something that will make you feel great." He said with a genuine sounding tone.

"Medicine? Are you a physician?" Merlin perked up feeling hopeful. The man laughed and nodded at Merlin, the others around him grinning now too.

"Yeah, I am." He waved a needle in front of Merlin, "Only physicians have needles right?" Merlin eyed the needle and gulped, "But it's not cheap, you got money?" Merlin felt his gold coins now heavy in his pocket.

"I do…" The man snatched Merlin up and dragged him outside.

"Wonderful!" once outside they were standing alone in the back alley and the man held out his hand for the money. Merlin dug in his pocket and dropped the coins in his pocket, "What's this shit?!" the man spat lunging after Merlin.

"I-it's gold!" He sputtered hitting the wall behind him. The men all gathered around and studied the gold in there leader's hand.

"Damn, mate. Where in hell did'ja get all this? You rob a shop?" The buzzed guy beamed. Merlin shook his head and the man pulled out a baggy with four needles in it, "You deserve it kid. I can get a lot more with what you gave me." Merlin smiled and accepted the needles.

"How do I use this?" he asked feeling foolish. He worked with Gaius all this time but he never used needles as medicine before.

"Really? First timers. Here." The man pulled out a rubber band and tied it around Merlin's upper arm and took one of the needles and pressed it to the skin, "Bet you can't wait to feel better."

Merlin nodded right now that's all he needed.

_**A/N:**_** OKAY! Poor naïve Merlin. Heroin is not medicine, but doesn't know that. Anyways, next chapter will pick up a few weeks later where he's going to stumble upon 221B…Oh Sherlock, what will you discover.**

**((Oh, also, I don't know how homeless shelters really work so I just kind of went with it….ahah….))**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Sherlock, but if I did...**

**A/N:_ So glad you guys like it so far! The feedback is as always greatly appreciated. I wanted to apologize for making Merlin a bit out of character with being so trusting with the druggies. He really wouldn't have trusted people so easily, but he'll realize his error. I'm sorry about that..._**

**Warnings: Harsh language and drug use (I promise not too much more of that...)**

**Chapter Two**

It had been weeks now. Merlin was no longer at the homeless shelter, they couldn't find any information about him and every time he said he had to get back to Camelot they rolled there eyes, or stared at him strangely. They even considered sending Merlin away, to a hospital, that's when Merlin decided he'd have to do this on his own. He ran away. It was the the second week that Merlin realized he was a fool. He had trusted those men, who he quickly realized were lying to him. The needles made him feel good for a bit, but after the second time he realized he wanted more and more. What ever they gave him was bad, when he ran out of needles he began to feel worse and the need grew.

By week three Merlin was 'living' in a nearby park in a unused maintenance shed. He had stolen blankets and scrounged around and made himself a makeshift bed. During the day he found his favorite place to be was the library he stumbled upon, he scoured the books. Reading and searching for something, anything that could bring him back home. Three weeks into this new world, three weeks of hell, and three weeks of learning you can't trust anyone. Just yesterday a man walked by him and tripped him because Merlin 'gave him a dirty look' . In all honesty he probably did give him a dirty look, but that's only because the man was loud and clearly violent. Merlin was skittish around people more than usual.

Merlin woke up on his makeshift bed and groaned, he was so hungry, and his skin burned all over. He shivered, he had a fever, possibly something more but he couldn't tell. Gaius would have known. He would have to give him five minutes and a potion and he's have Merlin back to health. In this place, Merlin didn't dare go looking for more 'medicine' here. Merlin rubbed his eyes and looked out the small window, it was snowing. Merlin hated snow it was much too cold and sleeping in this shed was not ideal for this dreadful weather. He slipped on his boots and wrapped the blanket around him. He had to get some place warmer or he would surely freeze to death.

Shivering, the snow was light and practically disappeared before it even hit ground, but it was still cold. The streets were empty expect for the occasional person stagger back from a pub. He ignored them as best as he could but he found that drunk men in a group can be dangerous, especially if you're a smaller man. Unfortunately, he spotted a familiar group. He had come to learn there names the tall one was Bruce, the ginger one was Tim, and the short stocky man was Pierre. Bruce was the man who had given him that so called medicine. Merlin turned to go the opposite direction but he was already spotted.

"Oi! Merlin. C'mere! Where ya been?" Bruce slurred running over to Merlin, the other two following close behind. Merlin ignored him but Bruce was persistent, "Are you trying to avoid me?" he asked grabbing Merlin's shoulder and spinning him around. Merlin backed out of his grasp and stumbled over the sheet around his shoulders in the process.

"No. I'm just going home." Merlin lied quickly. He steadied himself and continued to back up until he was up against a light post. Bruce pushed Merlin's shoulders with a wicked grin marring his slimy feature.

"What home? Camelot? You're a schizo." he said with a laugh, "Freak." Merlin's face hardened and he pushed back with all the force he could.

"I'm not a freak." he hissed, "If you don't believe me then fine, I wasn't looking for anyone's approval, and if I was, I wouldn't value anything that came from you! What did you give me?! You lied. Those needles are...they're-" Bruce snatched Merlin up by the collar of his dirty yellow shirt.

"They're exactly what you asked for _freak_, you wanted to feel better. I gave that to you." he growled shaking Merlin a bit as he yelled. Merlin had enough of being pushed around. He felt a familiar sense of power bubble up from his stomach and he smiled.

"As much fun as this is, letting me go would be a great idea, _mate._" Merlin smiled his eyes glowing a dim gold. Bruce let go of Merlin as soon as he saw his eyes and jumped back behind his two goons.

"What the fuck?" Bruce spat in disgust, "What the hell are you?!"

"I'm a man who's sick of this world, and wants to get home." Merlin said feeling confident but a pain sprung up into his chest and he doubled over with a yelp. His magic was weak, almost nonexistent and trying to use it here was painful. Bruce, being the man he was, took the opportunity to throw Merlin to the ground while he was off guard. The three men began to kick and spit, afraid of someone different. It saddened Merlin, his experience in the world was proving to be no different than in his. People were terrified of what they didn't understand, and when they were scared they became violent. A way of the universe he supposed. Maybe this was his true destiny, to lead a life where he was always second rate, never noticed for what beauty he could bring, but forever giving, forever trying, forever lost.

The attack stopped minutes later, but Merlin was sure it had been hours. Bruce had cursed at him before spitting on him once more and sauntering off, mighty proud of himself. Merlin rolled over onto his back coughing, vision blurring in and out. The snow above him was swirling delicately and landing and melting into pink streaks on his face. Purity mixing with the blood of a something that it was never meant to touch the place. He groaned and got to his feet, the street seeming to tilt beneath him, he staggered away. He needed to get inside and that right now was his only priority. Merlin scanned the street, it was late and relatively empty, which he figured was for the best do to the fact he didn't particularly want to draw attention to himself.

All the building were dark, but there was once that caught his eye. The door was open just a bit and there were no lights on in the windows. He dragged himself to the stoop and pushed the door open all the way; he glanced around him and seeing no one in sight he stepped in closing the door. The hall way was dark.

"I really shouldn't do this." Merlin said aloud to himself. Staying in a building and not know who lived here, it was dangerous and reckless. Yet again, Merlin would rather not get more sick. He'll sneak out in the morning, the plan would have to do. Merlin tip toes up the stairs noticing another door ajar, these people obviously left in a hurry. Once inside, Merlin bumped around in the dark but hit a wall and as he put up his hand to catch himself he flicked a switch and light flooded the room. He shielded his eyes squinting at the harsh yellowish lighting. Merlin's eyes caught on to a skull. A skull sat on top of a fireplace and his heart began to race.

"I'm going to die." he said in a tired whisper, "Great." Moving carefully to a very inviting green couch he flicked off the light and laid down. He had to make sure he woke up on time. That was crucial. He shook his head at his behavior Gaius would murder him for being so stupid. The thought of Gaius made him sick to his stomach and an unwelcoming warmth crept along his skin and the remaining needles in his pocket became more inviting. He wondered if these little needles had some sort of curse on them. Some sort of sorcery that made him crave more. He seemed to move without any control.

He found him self on his back wheezing, a few ribs clearly broken, his fever heightened, and a needle to the inside of his forearm. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the needle through his skin. Almost instantly a light sensation seemed to wash over him numbing his entire body. He tossed the evil thing aside and closed his eyes. He drifted off.

Merlin jumped off the couch when he heard a door slam closed. Sunshine shone through the drapes and he could hear the street bustling about below. He slept in. He winced at the pain but stood up unsteadily noticing a fairly tall man in a long black coat pointing a very dangerous looking object at him. Merlin froze his gaze looked with the other man's. Another man appeared and gasped. This one was much shorter but seemed to have a less threatening demeanor about him. Merlin grabbed his side and fell back, luckily falling into a chair instead of the floor.

"Get out of my flat." the taller man said with an even but demanding tone. Merlin didn't know what to say, so he didn't he just continued to stare at him with lock jaw.

"SHERLOCK! For goodness sake put the gun down!" the shorter man snapped staring at the clearly scared boy sitting in the arm chair.

"No, I will not! I don't like him. I can't…read him John. I also do not take kindly to junkies breaking into our flat. Besides, he's clearly he's homeless. I have connections, _I _would have known about him surely." Sherlock spat back putting his cell phone to his ear, "I'm calling Lestrade to pick him up."

"Who?" Merlin croaked feeling his heart speed up. "I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to cause you any harm. I was cold…I-" he buried his head in his hands. His body ached and there was a warm sensation all along his skin, his limbs felt heavy. Sherlock cursed with the fumbling to dial Lestrade with one hand, but he succeeded and continued his interrogation.

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow. "Heroin, correct? I can see all the signs so don't bother denying it." John shook his head as the boy looked up, confusion written all over his face, "Oh, you don't even know what you're taking. Splendid." Sherlock said frustrated.

Merlin frowned, "I'm…look…I...this man…he gave me medicine…he told me it would make me feel better…What…What is heroin?" John ran a hand through his hair and snatched the cell phone from Sherlock ending the call before Lestrade could even answer.

"We'll help you." he said ignoring the glare from his flat mate, "What's your name?"

"Merlin…" he said quietly. Sherlock opened his mouth to interrupt but the boy continued, "I have to get back to my friend Arthur…" Merlin began to cry and for a split second the pair saw something peculiar, Merlin's eyes flashed a bright gold. Sherlock put the gun down and grinned with delight, John on the other hand was gawking at the boy with a slack jaw. He wasn't sure what he had just seen.

"Oh…well this has turned out to be far more interesting! " Sherlock said and clapped his hands together and took a seat in front of the boy, "Care for a cup of tea, _Merlin?_" Merlin blinked in confusion.

"Don't you think we should take him to a hospital first?!" John scolded. Sherlock heaved a sigh and got up.

"This is bothersome. John can you ta-" Sherlock tried but was cut off almost immediately.

"No, I can not take him by myself. Let's go Merlin." Merlin smiled up at John and put his hand over his mouth stifling a sob.

"Thank you. For your kindness. I assure you it won't go without recognition...I promise."

"Quiet, walk." Sherlock said pulling Merlin up and nudging him towards the door. John scowled at his friend and took Merlin's arm and slung it around his shoulder helping him walk. Merlin smiled at him and John merely nodded and look straight ahead. Sherlock studied it all from behind the two. Merlin was bloodied, fresh blood, not even eight hours old. Meaning, Merlin must have gotten into a fight, which Sherlock concluded that he was out numbered by the look and placement of the bruising on his face. Then again, the boy was strong and he predicted that he could easily take care of himself if he had something. What ever made his eyes glow, whatever that was, it was what made Merlin strong. That something was dwindling though.

"Sherlock? Are you going to stand there all day deducting or are you going to get in the cab?" John said breaking Sherlock's concentration. Sherlock smiled and got in feeling like he was on air. This was going to be fun. Sherlock wanted to know what science created such an effect on this young man, he must have been tested on, it was the only explanation of course. A young man claiming to be the wizard Merlin from the legends, preposterous.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Okay so, Sherlock wouldn't believe in magic, so naturally he believes something more is going on. I can't wait for the next few chapters. Especially for more Fatherly!John and Christmas...**

**REVIEW!?**

**Did you hate it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or Merlin...but if I did.**

**A/N: Okay, so first off. Thank you guys for your lovely reviews! Don't be afraid to tell me if something is wrong or you have suggestions for anything. Mainly because I went back and read and I feel like I'm doing something wrong. I don't know. Anyways, THANK YOU for your kind review and favorites and such. I love you guys for it, really I do. Okay. Sorry, the story can start now. Enjoy, guys!**

**ALSO: In Chapter One I said Merlin arrived on Dec. 20th, I went back and changed that to Nov. 2nd. Sorry about that. **

**Warnings: Probably harsh language...**

**Chapter Three**

It was only days later, and at this point Merlin was at home on the brown sofa. John had giving him a pillow and extra blankets very generously and told him to make himself at home. Merlin nodded and excepted the shelter without fuss, he was in no place to refuse anyways. Mrs. Hudson protested having a stranger in their apartment but John reassured her that Merlin wouldn't cause trouble. Hesitantly, the older woman agreed but said she'd require extra rent if he was going to stay too long. John didn't know how to answer her on that one, mainly because he wasn't sure himself on how long he was going to stay with them.

The first two days Merlin realized rather quickly he preferred John to Sherlock. John was always kind and talked to him like he was just another friend. Sherlock on the other had was quieter and merely watched the younger boy, studying his every move and analyzing everything he said. Merlin didn't like being studied, it made him feel uncomfortable, like the detective was judging him. Just like those thugs. He wasn't some creature that he could poke and prod and try to figure out, he was a person. Sherlock, on the other hand thought otherwise.

It was late in the morning on the third day of Merlin's stay at 221B Baker Street, and he was sleeping soundly on the couch curled up in the warm blankets. That was until he felt something prick his arm, startled he flew off the couch holding his forearm defensively. His gaze landed on Sherlock was was staring at a little vile of blood and tapping it with a grin. Merlin gawked at the man and became increasingly angry.

"What did you do?!" Merlin shouted, "That hurt!"

"You're used to it, calm down." Sherlock replied spinning on his heels and walking into the kitchen. Merlin followed close behind but John walked through the door with a concerned look, he set the groceries on the table and crossed his arms.

"Sherlock. What did you do to him?" He asked in a tired tone. He had figured Sherlock would start doing odd things, he couldn't resist the mystery.

"Took a blood sample while he was sleeping, it was easier that way." Sherlock said simply picking up an eye dropper and sucking up some of the blood and dripping it onto a microscope slide. He slid it under the device and began to study the sample carefully. John pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in the process.

"You can't...Sherlock...You _can't_ just take someone's blood without asking! It's wrong!" He exclaimed throwing his arms in the arm. Sherlock shrugged and continued to peer into the scope. John huffed in disbelief and stormed back into the living room. Merlin glanced at Sherlock one last time before he followed John back into the other room. Merlin crept up behind the shorter man and tapped him on the shoulder, much like a frightened toddler and John felt his heart tug. John turned and face him, Merlin looked exhausted and pale. When they took him to the hospital they gave him pain killer for his ribs and bandages for his cuts, but they couldn't do anything about the effects of the heroin. They told him that he needed to stop or check into a rehab. Merlin didn't want to leave, so he promised he wouldn't do it anymore. John believed him, but the withdrawal was really taking it's toll.

Merlin was very thin. John figured he was thin even before the drugs, but now it was clearly an unhealthy weight. The boy's eyes and nose were watery you could clearly see that his body ached. Even the fabric of his dirty clothing seemed to irritate him. John was thankful that it wasn't worse but it had to be a nuisance to feel this way, and be detoxing.

Merlin shuffled his feet, "I was wondering. Is he a good person? I think he hates me and I'm afraid that he might-" John placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and rubbed it gently smiling a bit.

"Sherlock is Sherlock. He really has a good heart, he just is a tad He's curious about you that's all. You turned up out of know where...and you're special. I promise, though, Sherlock and I'll make sure he doesn't scare you like that again. I can't promise though that he'll stop wanting to study you. He's intrigued and when that happens you can't stop him. He always gets his way in the end. If you don't like it, tell him, but he won't hurt you again. Okay?" John reassured. Merlin pursed his lips and nodded staring at the floor.

"Fine...One other question though..." Merlin said looking John face to face now. There was a seriousness in the boy's eyes that John wasn't familiar with. There was a strength and wisdom but also a ferocity. "If he does discover what I am, can you promise me that you won't see me any differently? I can't handle rejection again, I _am_ a good person, I just want to get home. I want to help my friends. That's all I ever wanted to do. I'm here by mistake."

John answered without a beat of hesitantly, "I wouldn't agreed to help you if I didn't think you were a decent person, Merlin. I see you and I see a young man who is just lost. I told you I would help you, and that's what I plan to do. Can I ask something of you now?" John smiled.

Merlin couldn't help but smile back, "Sure..."

"Can we go buy you some new clothes? You'll feel better if we get you into something cleaner, and maybe more _you._" John said studying the ill fitting clothes. Merlin shrugged and looked away.

"You really don't have to. I don't have any money, and you've already done so much for me." Merlin said sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll use Sherlock's credit card." he smiled and Merlin cocked his head to the side in confusion and John realized something, "Credit card? I'm going to use his money."

"Oh. Okay...I suppose...fine." Merlin beamed.

The two got ready quickly and were out the door before Sherlock could even look up from his microscope. John stopped a cab and the two hopped in, sitting in a comfortable silence. The cabby dropped them off in front of a bunch of shop and John handed the fee over to the man who grumbled and sped away. Merlin scanned the stores, this was intimating, he was about to get new clothes. He was so used to his two sets in Camelot and what he was wearing now, he couldn't imagine how much more he'd be able to try. It was sort of excited if Merlin was being honest. John seemed to be enjoying this just as much as Merlin so when they went to the shop, Merlin was already being shoved into different outfits.

He found that he really enjoyed plain t-shirts and what they called skinny jeans, and he though he actually look good in the odd fashion. He got a pair of new boots and but by the end Merlin had six new outfits, two pairs of shoes one called a converse and a pair of brown leather boots, and two scarfs he found...a red...and a blue one. Also a nice brown leather jacket. John after shopping let Merlin change out of the dirty clothes and into one of the new ones. Merlin chose to wear a pair of the grey skinny jeans, the boots, a red shirt, a blue scarf, and last slipped into the brown leather jacket. He beamed at his reflection in the large mirror. He felt his heart breaking but he looked like he belonged back in Camelot and it only made his determination flare.

John was waiting outside when Merlin walked out and he smiled at the boy, "You look a lot better. You seem more comfortable."

"Yeah, well, I wore something like this back home. It's familiar so I like it." Merlin grinned. The two of them headed down the street and Merlin admired the lights and decorations. People were bustling around hurriedly, "Why is it so decorated here?" Merlin spotted a tree that had lights twisted around it and couldn't help the warm feeling it gave him.

"What?" John asked looking at Merlin with concern, "Tomorrow's Christmas...we're putting up the tree when we get back..." Merlin blinked and looked at John in confusion.

"What's Christmas?" John stopped and felt like he was going to cry for the first time, in a very long time.

"You don't know?" John asked lightly.

"No...Should I?" He asked walking in front of John. This kid. He never had a Christmas? Where did he come from?

"Well Merlin, I'm pleased to say that you'll have your first Christmas at 221B Baker Street, and you're going to love it. Christmas is a time of giving, love, and being together with people you care about. So tonight, I'm going to be cooking a great dinner, we'll all sit down and eat. Then Santa Claus will come leave presents by the tree when we're sleeping."

"Santa Claus?" Merlin laughed, "That's an odd name. Why would he give people presents. How does he get into the house?" John stopped a cab and the two got in.

"Well he's magic." Merlin's head snapped to John and he got serious.

"He's a sorcerer?" John raised an eyebrow curiously and shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose he is." John laughed, "He's a tricky fellow. He's in and out of houses without anyone seeing him." Merlin sat back in his seat.

"I want to meet him." John smiled. Merlin's eyes were sparkling and it was such a stark contrast to the sadness that he saw before. John hummed happily next to Merlin, his carol lightening the entire cab ride. Merlin couldn't be happier. There was a sorcerer, and he was a good one. He left presents for people, meaning he's surely help him get back to Camelot. Tonight. Merlin was going to stay up and see Santa. Unknown to Merlin, John only saw a child excited about his first Christmas, and it made him ecstatic. He'd have to make sure Sherlock didn't give away that Santa wasn't real, Merlin deserved some joy. The kid had gone through enough.

"John?" Merlin whispered after a minute.

"Yes?" John answered watching the city pass by through the window.

"How do you feel about magic?" He asked fiddling with the zipper jacket.

John sighed and turned to Merlin, "When I was little. I went to see a magician. He did wonderful things. People were awestruck when he displayed what he could do. I remember he asked me to help him with a trick and when I got close he told me to put my hand in his hat. It was empty, but after he said the magic words, I went to put my hand back in and a beautiful dove flew out and landed on my shoulder. It was magnificent. Real talent. Magic has always been something that I admire, people who can do it are very lucky." John locked his gaze with Merlin's and noticed the boy had tears streaming down his face, "Are you okay?! Was it something I said?"

"Yes...but, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that. Thank you. Thank you so much." Merlin sniffled and wiped his eyes, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." John smiled, "You've done nothing wrong."

"That's not true...I've done a lot...but...you're still very kind. You don't even know me..." Merlin started.

"I don't have to know you, Merlin. The moment I saw you, I knew I had to help. I don't know why but there's something about you. Hah. Maybe this is destiny." Merlin bit his lip as the cab stopped and they got out of the cab.

"Let's hope not." Merlin said to himself. As the got out of the cab, they noticed a crowd of people down the street a bit. Merlin felt a tug in his chest, and suddenly his head was filled with screaming. Voices that seemed familiar and he grabbed his head nearly falling over.

"Merlin!" John shouted grabbing him before he fell over completely, "What's the matter? What's wrong?!"

Merlin struggled to open his eyes and felt himself being drawn to the crowd. He pulled away from John and ran unsteadily to the mass of people. He pushed and shoved his way through and when he broke the circle, he stopped, his mouth hanging slack. He found himself staring at a body laying on the cold concrete, blood cover the person's arms and legs.

"Arthur!"

_To be continued..._

**_A/N: _CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRR. Sorry. AH!**

**Sorry this Chapter's a little shorter. :c**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Author Note

A/N: Oh...Hi guys. So, uhm, it's been a few months hasn't it...Yikes, I'm insanely sorry about that. I know some of you actually like this story for some reason...

Uhm, So...should I post some more chapters?

-MB


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: -**inserts something witty- I do not own these characters or their respective shows.

**A/N:** For some reason or another you all seem to enjoy this story. In all honesty I was just going to trash it...because...well...I personally know it's pretty shoddy. I don't know. I'm trying to get back into it. Bless you all for you know...liking this thing. I really do love randomly getting reviews. Anyways. I decided to actually write the next chapter so...*throws this at you* Enjoy, sorry I suck at updating.

Sorry, for the cliff hanger as well.

Well...no.

_I'm not that sorry~_

**Chapter Four**

"Merlin."

"_Merlin..."_

"_MERLIN!"_

"_WHAT!?" _the messy haired young man exploded.

Sherlock pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a calming breath, "I will say this once more, stop your pacing, you insolent child." the man hissed and earned a rather venomous glare from the tired warlock. Merlin was near the couch, and yes, he was pacing rather frantically in front of the now pajama clad Arthur Pendragon. After John had convinced the random passerbys that Arthur was okay and that there was no need to call the police, they had carried him up to the flat. He wasn't injured too severely, but clear lacerations from a sword were quickly stitched up. John worked quickly, taking the time he needed while Arthur was out cold. Merlin thanked every God and then some that Arthur was still alive, and he thanked them for John. He was being as helpful as one could with such a strange situation. Sherlock on the other hand_

"I'm not a child." Merlin spat narrowing his eyes, the tension in the room heightening as the two glared at each other, "I'm worried!"

"Yes, and how does walking around do anything to aid him? Nothing, sit down and stop being a nuisance." Merlin reeled back and took a deep breath trying his best not to fuel the argument, it would clearly do him no good. He shifted his gave to John who was busing himself with preparations for the Christmas party, which he insisted on still having tonight despite his flatmates urges to cancel. Merlin felt a bubble of excitement burst in his chest, John had spoke of that sorcerer Santa Claus. He hoped he could catch him tonight, possibly get some help returning to Camelot.

"Why don't the pair of you stop bickering for five minutes." John barked, catching Merlin by surprise, "Merlin, Sherlock is right. Pacing is not going to help Arthur, letting him rest will. Come here and help me hand this garland. Sherlock..." the detective raised a brow at his mate and John sighed, "Stop...antagonizing..."

"I'm doing nothing of the sor-"

"You are too yo-"

"Merlin. Here, now." John snapped, and Merlin's mouth shut on command and he shuffled passed the older man in the arm chair and began to string garland along the fireplace. His gaze kept shifting from John, to Sherlock, to Arthur and back to his work on the garland. He felt dizzy. This world was so strange, and he felt the weight of it on his shoulder. He hunched visibly, his eyes becoming distant and lower quivering . He missed Giaus, and Gwen even Gwaine, Leon and everyone else, he wanted to go home. It wasn't that he didn't like this new world but it wasn't his. This wasn't Camelot. This wasn't his home. He wiped his eyes and drew in a quick breath that sounded strangely like a sob.

"Hey now, no need to cry. This is Christmas Eve after all." John said in a whisper, a hand reaching out to grip Merlin's thin shoulder. He was startled by the sudden contact and electric blue eyes found duller blue, finding himself easing under the soft gaze.

"I'm not crying..." Merlin whisper, a hand coming up to wipe his eyes. John gave him a sympathetic look and squeezed his shoulder once more before stepping away looking at their handy work.

"Everything looks fantastic. Are you going to be alright tonight to be at the party? It will just be couple of close friends. Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson...they're all very kind people. Well, Greg may give you a hard time but he means well. You don't need to tell them about where you came from, I've already told them that you're my nephew. Just be yourself, but if it's too much you can stay in my room with Arthur. It's up to you." John said staring intently at the other, his eyes studying the younger man's reaction.

Merlin gnawed at his lower lip, "If they're as kind as you say, I don't see why I couldn't make an appearance. You've done so much for me, and I know this party means a lot to you. So...I'll try my best." he said thoughtfully, earning a smile from the older man.

"Right then, best go wash up and get changed into something nice. We'll have to move Arthur to my room, I'm sure he'll sleep through the party so it shouldn't be a problem." Merlin nodded and did as he was told, John reminded him a lot of Giaus, if Giaus was a hundred years younger. It was a comforting thought, and maybe that was why he trusted him so easily. When he arrived here, he and been quick to accept help from those thugs, and he had gotten ill from the 'medicine' they had given him. This world was full of darkness just as his was, and he was naive to think differently. John was different though, he was warmer, a fatherly figure Merlin didn't hesitate to attach himself to. He only hoped he was making the right decision by trusting them.

An hour had passed since Sherlock and Merlin were at each others throats, and the three of them had been successful in carefully moving Arthur to John's room and they were now greeting people as they arrived. Mrs. Hudson was the first to arrive naturally, and she was delighted to meet Merlin who played the role as John's nephew well.

"Oh my! You're a scrawny one aren't you! My, John! Does he even eat? What does that sister of yours feed him? Bread and water?" she fussed pinching at Merlin's sharp cheeks. Merlin took his hands and gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine ma'am, thank you for your concern. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." he said trying to divert her grabby hands from latching onto his face again. The woman beamed at him and made her way by carrying a present and setting it on the table.

Next was Molly, who Merlin simply adored. She was very polite, pretty, and it didn't take long to notice she was rather smart. She stared at Merlin a long time, her eyes studying him, "You don't look like John ." she said with a small smile, her calculating gaze washing over him, "Hm...you must take after your father." Merlin felt sweat beading on his forehead, Molly was sharp. She seemed to see right through the story John had weaved, or maybe it was because Sherlock made irritated noises every time Merlin spoke.

Lestrade came in and thankfully paid Merlin very little attention, the inspector greeted his friends and shook Merlin's hand, and then busied himself with the assortment of pies Mrs. Hudson had brought. The flat was soon buzzing with holiday cheer. Even Sherlock had been reeled into the conversations and Merlin had quickly slipped from everyone's mind. It was a familiar feeling. He took to the couch, with a drink in hand and sipped it carefully. His mind was miles away,worlds even.

Two hours had passed, and after John had come to check on him four times to see he was alright, and Sherlock forced over once, Merlin had decided to retire. He said good night to the three he had met, and each had said goodnight in return. Merlin wanted to be with Arthur.

He slipped quietly into Johns bed room and sat at the edge of the bed, his hand hesitantly reaching out to tangle with sleepy fingers and laying carefully beside his King.

"Hey Arthur." he said softly, not expecting an answer, "It's this thing called Christmas...It's a magical event in this world. People bring presents and a sorcerer comes in the night to leave them things they wished for. I know how you feel about magic, and...I can't do anything to help us here." he was hesitant to speak of it, even with Arthur asleep he was still afraid of him learning about his magic, "But this sorcerer named Santa Clause, strange name, I know, he may be able to bring us home. I-I really want to go home." He closed his eyes, feeling hot tears burning down his cheeks.

"Are you _crying, _Merlin?" the voice was so soft, but firm all the same and Merlin's eyes widened and the tears kept falling.

"ARTHUR!" he cried, and the King wrinkled his nose at the noise.

"Shush." he muttered and Merlin fell quiet immediately, "In a way that won't give me a worse headache...please...What's going on and where the hell am I?"

Merlin's hand tightened around Arthur's taking advantage of the fact that he had clearly not noticed their fingers laced together yet, "Well, we're in London and the year is 2013 on December 25th. I'm assuming you followed me...you saw Morgana and she sent us here...I'm so sorry Arthur."

The king raised a shaky hand and silence Merlin, surprised it was the easy for once, "Okay...I have a worse headache." he mumbled, his eyes still not opening, "What do we do?" he muttered, his voice fading the king was still weak and very tired

"I have a plan..." Merlin frowned, noticing how Arthur's breathing was evening out again, "Arthur?" when a soft snore left his lips Merlin couldn't help but smile at that, "I-I'll fix this. I always find a way. I'll always protect you. It's my destiny you, clotpole. I just need to meet this great sorcerer..." he curled up next to his friend, and closed his eyes. All he had to do was wait.

"John."

"Yes?"

"I don't understand any of this." Sherlock said in an irritated voice as they sat together near the fireplace. The party had cleared out and it left the two sitting together enjoying a cup of tea.

"Neither do I."

"Magic?" he spat the word, "It's not even remotely logical!"

"I suppose you're right, but clearly those two men are people like I've never met." John said with a nod, sipping his cup slowly. Sherlock looked beyond himself, running his hands through his hair.

"I want to do more tests!" he said finally and John shook his head.

"No!" he snapped setting the cup aside, "It's Christmas!"

"What if they're schizophrenic? That could be a very likely cause of this, the delusions. They could be mentally ill." Sherlock said with a dramatic flourish of his hand.

John paused, he hadn't really thought of that option. Merlin was in very rough shape when they had met, and maybe John was just looking for magic that wasn't there.

"Fine." he said in defeat, "But...let Merlin enjoy his first Christmas. Please."

"Ah, thank you. You've finally seen reason." Sherlock smirked in delight.

"Have I?" John's eyes flicked to the floor and he sighed, getting up, "I'm taking the couch tonight. Goodnight, Sherlock."

"Goodnight, John."

Merlin looked at the clock, it was nearing six thirty in the morning. He was shaking from the cold, but refused to cover with a blanket. He had waited for Sherlock and John to fall asleep and snuck out to the living room, to wait for Santa Claus. This sorcerer was his only lead right now, and he needed him to appear. He _needed _this.

When an alarm went off, Merlin near jumped out of the arm chair. John yawned from the couch and his hand blindly turned the alarm clock off. When his eyes opened he sat up, "Oh, Merlin." he muttered rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "You're awake already." Merlin looked as if he was going to pass out. Tears filled his eyes, and John scrambled from the couch, going to kneel in front of the distraught young man, "Woah, woah, what's wrong. Merlin?" Merlin was sobbing, closing in on himself and John was suddenly wide awake.

"H-he d-didn't come!" He choked out burying his face in his hands. What was he supposed to do now?

"Who?" John asked in confusion, but then it hit him. He had stayed up to see Santa. It broke his heart, but he didn't know what was really going on in Merlin's mind. "Oh...Merlin."

**MORE SOON I PROMISE.**

More with Arthur and Merlin.

More John and Sherlock.

And fun stuff.

**Review?**


End file.
